


There's No Place Like Home For The Holidays

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aro/Ace Ron, Aromantic Asexual Ron Weasley, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, F/F, Family Dinners, Food, Found Family, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Potions Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Wandmaker Harry Potter, a very merry drarry christmas, but i just thought that you should know, day twenty of twenty-five, it's not explicitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day twenty- a 'family' christmas with harry, draco, pansy, hermione, blaise, neville, ginny, luna, and ron
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	There's No Place Like Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

It had been years since Harry and Draco had spent their first Christmas without their respective families, due to the backlash they received, and had an impromptu Christmas dinner with Hermione and Pansy. After that first Christmas together, it became a tradition to always spend Christmas together. They had even added more people over the years. 

Ron and Ginny stopped going to the Burrow for Christmas since Molly had made it clear that Draco wasn’t welcome at the Weasley family home, so they ended up joining Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Hermione. Luna soon followed after that, as she and Ginny were together. Blaise and Neville were the last ones to join the group, but they were still just as welcome at the dinner.

It wasn’t exactly the Christmas that most people would expect, but to Harry these people were his family. They’d stayed by his side throughout the years, being there when no one else was. If someone would have told a teenage Harry that he would consider this group of people his closest family, he would have called them crazy. Associating with Slytherins? Impossible! But it was true, this group of people that seemingly wouldn’t get along was Harry’s family, and he was grateful for it.

“Everything ready?” Harry asked Draco, his now fiancé, as entered the dining room.

The couple has spent all day making food to prepare for all of their guests to arrive. Every year the group switched up who was bringing the food, and this year it was Harry and Draco’s turn. “Yes,” replied Draco as he finished placing the flatware on the table, “I put stasis charms over everything so it’ll be fine to wait until whenever we decide to eat.”

Harry nodded before surveying the table. It looked perfect. All the food looked utterly delicious, and the table set up looked like something out of a photograph. Suddenly, the sound of a doorbell was heard throughout the house. Harry quickly turned on his heel and jogged to the front door, which he promptly opened. Standing on the other side of said door was Ron. “Merry Christmas, mate,” greeted Ron before pulling Harry into a hug.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” replied Harry as he stepped back, allowing Ron to enter the house, “Food’s all ready for when everyone gets here. For now we can just sit in the living room until everyone else arrives.”

“Sounds good,” said Ron as he took off his coat and scarf, hanging it in the entryway, before going into the living room.

Over the next half hour or so the rest of the guests arrived. With Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Neville flooing in, while Ginny and Luna used the front food like Ron had. They ended up spending some time chatting in the living room before heading into the dining room to eat. Hermione talked about a new promotion she had gotten at her work, Pansy complained about whatever came to mind, Blaise and Neville mentioned that they were looking into trying to adopt a child soon, Luna and Ginny talked about their upcoming wedding, Harry talked about an exciting new discovery he made in his wand making craft, Draco whined about how difficult the Potions shop had been recently- saying that he needed to hire some help for the place, while Ron just complained about the recent Quidditch season and how bad the Cannons had done.

Finally they migrated into the dining room to eat. The meal was just as delicious as it had looked, and was daresay the best food Harry had eaten in awhile. After finishing up their meal and desert, which also tasted amazing, they moved back into the living room to exchange gifts. Once everyone had finished opening their gifts the group went back to conversing about random topics. 

It was quite late in the evening when the guests finally started to leave, but before doing so they all agreed who was hosting and cooking for the next year. It ended up being Blaise and Neville who would host next. After everyone had left the house, leaving just Harry and Draco alone the couple took to cleaning up everything. By the time they were done making the house look at least somewhat decent they were both so exhausted that they practically collapsed into bed that evening and fell asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day twenty-one!


End file.
